Inhibitions and Consequences
by kissmekent
Summary: After a second year spikes everyone's pumpkin juice the morning of Harry's last Quititch match at Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny have a steamy night together, and wake up to find the consequences. Chapter 2 up!
1. Victory

A/N: This is a Harry/ Ginny ship with Hermione and Ron mixed in there. It's Harry's seventh year, Ginny's sixth. The morning of the last Quititch match, as a prank two second years wanting to build a name for themselves slip a potion into everyone's pumpkin juice, a potion that lowers your inhibitions. Enjoy

Chapter 1: Victory

After a early morning breakfast before the game, which for the Gryffindor team consisted of Pumpkin Juice and eggs and sausages, they took to the pitch. Harry couldn't believe that this was his last game at school. Since he had defeated Voldemort the summer before, it was like a cloud had lifted off the world. The remaining Death Eaters were in Azkaban, guarded by Aurors and other trained guards, since the new minister, Arthur Weasley, determined that after the Dementors had abandoned their post in favor of Voldemort, they were unreliable to say the least.

And not only that, but Harry could just be Harry again. Oh, to the wizarding world he would always be 'the-boy-who-lived,' and the man who defeated Voldemort. He still mourned Sirius and Professor Dumbledore, and all those who died in the final battle. But when it was all over, he made a promise to himself that he would do good with the life that he had. He would honor all those who fell to Voldemort by living life well. And he knew that that started with a certain red-headed female named Genevra Weasley.

He had not acted on his feelings because over the summer she had gotten back together with Michael Corner, but he thought that it was time. Last week he had overheard an argument involving them, and the fact that Ginny did not want to go 'all the way.' And he heard Ginny say that it was over. The last week he was 'the friend,' being there for her, but he couldn't wait any more, he had to say how he felt.

The game felt like an eternity. Two hours passed, those two hours that he couldn't tell Ginny how he felt. He kept his eyes out for the snitch, while Ginny and the other two Chasers made Goal after Goal. Ron wasn't doing too badly eather, only letting about four goals in the whole night. The game was now 100-40, with Gryfindor over Slytherin. One thing Harry couldn't believe was that they let Malfoy back on the team. No matter, he's show that ferret.

And then it happened. That little glint of gold appeared. It could have been a reflection of the sun off of somebody's watch, but he went for it, diving for all he was worth, getting closer, and closer… until he found that gold with wings in his hands for the last time, "Potter has the Snitch… Gryfindor wins! 270-50, Grifindor wins the game and the Quititch Cup!"

Harry landed with the rest of his team mates, enjoying the roar of the crowd, which for Ron and Harry was for the last time. And then he saw her. Ginny's red hair was up in a messy ponytail. She had dirt smudged on her face, and she was red and panting from the last two hours, and Harry thought she was the most beautiful thing that he's ever seen. He knew it was not or never, so without thought, Harry pulled Ginny in for a kiss. What was meant to be short turned long and deep. Harry's arms went down to Ginny's hips, holding her close, while Ginny's hands went into Harry's sweaty hair, messing up what others would have thought incapable of being any messier. And they kissed.

Ron was shocked by what he was seeing. It was this reason that he did not act for a full thirty seconds. When the sock wore off, he could see that the two were oblivious to the world around them.

Harry cupped his hands on Ginny's tight ass that looked so great in her Quittitch robes, and Ginny jumped up, wrapping her lets around Harry's waist, when she heard her brother, "Hey, prat, get your filthy hands off my sister this instant." She felt his hands pull her from Harry's embrace.

"What'cha do that for?" Ginny asked, and then looked around to see all of Hogwarts and then some, watching them, "Oh. Harry, a moment."

Without waiting for an answer, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, and dragged him into the locker room. "What just happened?" She asked.

Harry shook his head, breathing heavily, and it wasn't from Quittitch. "I don't know, and I don't care. I realized last summer, I love you."

"You've known for almost a year!" she screamed, "why didn't you tell me."

"You were with Corner!"

"To make you notice me!"

"Well, it worked." Harry chuckled. "I can't believe we were making out in front of the entire school!" He smiled at her, and she noticed something.

"Your different than you were before," Ginny said, knowing he knew what she meant by 'before,' "Before you were all Mr. Brooding. Well, you still kind of are, but you have a gaity to you that you were missing before."

"Last summer I realized something," Harry said leaning over Ginny as she leaned against the lockers, "My parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, countless more, died so that I would live. I owe it to them and to myself to enjoy life and not dwell on the past. And I can't think of living better than… Ginny, will you be my Girlfriend?"

Ginny left out a breath she didn't even know that she had been holding, "Oh, thank god. I thought you were proposing."

Harry smiled that cocky smile she was starting to love, "Well, if I'd known that you wanted that…"

Ginny hit his chest softly, "Prat, not yet. Don't forget that I'm stuck here all of next year. I just want to enjoy being Ginny and Harry."

Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss her, "I think that can be arranged." When his mouth met hers something inside of them exploded, all reason left them. Ginny and Harry stopped thinking, and allowed the sensations to take them where no one had gone before. Harry and Ginny kissed hard deep kisses, while their hands went all over, feeling and touching. Before either knew what was happening, their robes were on the floor and they were heading to the showers, "I think we need a little clean up time," Harry said smiling, as he broke from a kiss briefly, and going back to worshipping his goddess.

Harry stepped into the hot shower; they made love so fast the first time. Their bodies connecting in urgency as old as time. Ginny and Harry would both have bruises before the day was over. And as they came out of the stupor... the sensation of their love making, they realized what they'd done.

Harry looked at Ginny, "I'm sorry, we shouldn't…"

Ginny put a finger over Harry's mouth under the hot water pounding on them, "I'm not." They didn't need any more words, as their eyes spoke volumes. They headed back to Harry's Head Boy room, and this time made love slowly and he showed her how much he loved her.

The next morning, Ginny and Harry woke up to the sun shining in the window. Ginny curled up next to Harry. She wanted to always wake up beside Harry this way. And then something occurred to Ginny, "We didn't use birth control. I didn't, did you?"

Harry and Ginny quickly dressed, and decided to go to Madam Pomphry to ask her is she had any morning after potions. Ginny joked, "As much as I want a 'little potter,' running around, I still have a year of school left, I think that my mother wouldn't approve of that." Harry smiled, but Ginny could see that he was worried.

When they got there was a line out the door. Apparently they weren't the only ones who acted impulsively last night.


	2. Protection

A/N: For my purposes, Snape is still the Potions Professor. All the professors at Hogwarts during book six except for the DADA professor are still there (I just want Snape for the laughs!) except for Dumbledore, unfortunately if I go by cannon, Dumbledore is dead in Harry's seventh year, sorry.

Inhibitions and Consequences

Chapter 2: Protection

Madame Pompry had finally treated all those who had come that mourning. She knew that something was wrong when she had twelve couples from ages 14 to 17 coming to her for the after mourning potion. She explained to each one that there was no substitute for precaution before the fact and that the potion was only about 90 effective. And there were since last night all the injuries. She knew something was not right. She tested all the students and each of their tests came back that showed residue of a 24 hour inhibition potion. Pompry realized that they would have to do something about this.

"Minerva, I am recommending that we find who slipped the entire student body this potions. I gave out twelve morning-after potions, and those are the ones who weren't afraid to come to me… I healed five broken legs, three arms, and about six broken noses."

McGonagall nodded, "I looked into it, and the house-elves working in the kitchen had to through out 30 liters of Pumpkin juice because they discovered that it smelled off, and they didn't want anyone getting sick. It's a good a culprit as any. As for who can make the potion, the most basic inhibition potion can be brewed by any third year with half a brain. At dinner I'll be making an announcement about what happened and that we ask whover did it to please step forward."

"You know that no one will admit to something that would land them in detention, right?"

"You never know," McGonagall looked at Pompry, they had been friends for years even before they came to work at Hogwarts together. "Just because I'm Headmistress now, doesn't mean that you can't talk openly with me. I'm still the same woman that I was all those years ago."

"I was just thinking… this may be out of line, a lot of teachers wouldn't like it… But I think that all the students should be given some sort of sex-ed class. Something to tell them how to be prepared. What their options are. We've been educators for how many years now, we were kids once ourselves, just because we pretend that these kids aren't going to be having sex doesn't make it true. Because of this potion, who knows how many girls will be forced to make a choice that they shouldn't have. They are going to have sex. We should make sure that they are safe."

"Poppy, I agree with you, but if we start something like how to brew a contraceptive potion… and the governors find out… you know how conservative they are. And I can't instill the fear in them that Dumbledore did."

"We'll see, as the woman behind the physical wellbeing of their children, I think they might just listen to reason if I tell them that in my professional opinion that their education will not be complete without it."

_A Month Later_

Harry was sitting with his friends on a normal Tuesday evening, well as normal as it ever gets at Hogwarts, when their Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throught… "before you all head back to your rooms for the evenings, I have an announcement. After a long process head by myself and Madame Pompry, after last month's incident with the Pumpkin Juice, we will replace all afternoon classes this week for a brief seminar on Health and Contraceptives." It was clear she was _very_ uncomfortable.

"All female students will meet in the Transfiguration Classroom to be taught by Madame Pompry, and all Male in the Potions Classroom to be taught by Professor Snape." All the boys in Gryffindor groaned at the torture expected, simply hearing _SNAPE_ talking about sex. Tomorrow will be years 1-3, Thursday years 4 and 5, Friday afternoon will be years 6 and 7."

"Please remember that on days you are not going to these seminars are not excuses to goof off. Fifth years Gryfindors and Slytherins will go to the Charms classroom, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws will go to the DADA classroom. You have a chance to study on anything you need to study for your OWLS. Seventh years Gryfindors and Slytherins are going to the Muggle studies classroom, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are to go to the History of Magic classroom. I expect you all to work on any work for upcoming NEWTS. I'm sure that all other grades have work to do towards exams. You may either study in your common room or any empty classroom available. That is all."

When Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were walking back to the Gryffindor tower, who were now solidified at the 'power couples,' as the two couples had become inseparable since that night, Harry noticed that Hermione was almost skipping, "Ok 'mone?"

"We get two whole extra afternoons to study for NEWTS!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Hermione, we get three afternoons off this week because of a new sex-ed class, and all you can think about is how we get more time to study?"

"But how we do on these tests determine what we do after graduation."

"Hermione, what score have you gotten on every single test we have ever taken since we started school?"

"I don't know, I always have had room for improvement."

"You have a GPA of 4.5 on a 4.0 scale!"

"You can never learn enough. I just want to do everything I'm capable of. That's what my parents always said…"

Ginny smiled at her friend, "Hermione, grades aren't everything. Sometimes you just need to blow off a little steam. This weekend is our last Hogsmead weekend before your NEWTS, why don't we go into town and just have fun. We'll study during the afternoons this week. And then we can have fun."

Hermione smiled, wrapping her arm around Ron's waist, who hugged her back, "I suppose your right. I could use a break soon."

Harry smiled down at Ginny, "What do you have in mind?"

"For us, I think we should try a little one on one Quidditch…"

Ron over heard them, "Why can't we play?"

Harry turned to Ron, "I don't think you'd be interested in this type of game."

"Why not, it's Quidditch, right? Why wouldn't I want to play." His face changed as Hermione whispered something in his ear, "Harry, don't say stuff like me right in front of me! I mean, come on mate, there's something called propriety you know!"

The two couples walked into their common room arm in arm, when Ginny suddenly bolted for the ladies unexpectedly…

TBC…

A/N: Hey, hope you enjoyed this story. I know I can be a bit long winded, I just wanted to build a story with a good foundation. So, what happened with Ginny? You'll just have to review and them I may be obliged to continue. Just Kidding, I'll update within the next couple of days, enjoy!


End file.
